User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House of Anubis Isirion Fanfiction P.T.10
The Day is here the day the chosen one and Eddie go through the spirit portal they must make it in time before 12:00AM or else the portal will close and Nina & Eddie will be stuck Hoa-sibuna-band-4x3-blog-image-3.jpg Hoa-sibuna-band-1.jpg GoSibuna.png Osirian 03.png Osirian.png The Isisirion HOA Fanfiction.jpg Las piezas de la copa de ankh.jpg Cup of ankh.png Cup of ankh.jpg HoaAnkh.gif Ankh7.png n time to find out who's Isirion! *Gatehouse* Jason:Oh So you want to betray your gang and go with Us? ?:YES I DO THE CHOSEN ONE THINKS SHE CAN TAKE MY LIFE SHE'S WRONG! Sophia:Then you would be great with us :) ?:I'm Mara Jaffray *Anubis House*Antechamber*Nighttime* Joy says,'So Eddie Nina you guys ready?" Fabian says,"NINA the portal opens at 11:00PM and that time is about to come!" (HERES A PEDDIE SCENE FOR YOU GUYS & A FABINA SCENE) Eddie says,"Patricia if we don't get out by 12:00 then this is the last you'll ever see me *Kisses Patricia*" Nina says,"Fabian I love you if you don't see me..go back to Mara ;)" *Eddie & Nina walk into the spirit portal* *Spirit Portal* Eddie and Nina walk into the portal and they walk around looking for Delia Eddie says,"Nina what do you think of KT?" Nina says,"Eddie I think KT's nice but what if she's my protector?" Eddie says,"KT no way.." Nina says,"Yes Way!" She's a Frobisher she has the moon key and last but not least Isis represents the moon theres no way that I have a connection with her and you have a connection with her too!" Eddie says,"Nina I guess your right so KT is special." Nina says,"Plus Isis and Osiris were married maybe thats why you had a connection with her and Patricia was jealous trust me she didn't just come to Anubis House to stop evil she has a power she didn't know about Eddie what if she is Isis?!" Eddie says,"Nina calm down! We just have to um find out from Delia!" Nina yells out "Delia!" the spirit Delia comes saying "Yes Chosen One How May i help you?" Nina says,"It's the night we find out who's the isis my other protector the question is how?!" Eddie says,"Yea How?!" Delia says,"Well Eddie & Nina my dolls you must go through a tough adventure by yourselves who ever get's to the first Gate learns who's Isis and who doesn't...stays in the spirit portal forever! Nina & Eddie both looked Terrified Nina says,"Wh...What?! If we're stuck in the spirit portal we're dead?!" Delia says,"Pretty Much Yes & The Portal only opens 25 years." Nina says,"Eddie be careful" Eddie says,"Well Nina be careful to you too." Delia says,"In this 'adventure' your going through your fears your opposite status of your relationship now theres turtles in the adventure and beware DO NOT GO NEAR THE TURTLES! Their Deadly and they come in the adventure as your dream imagination do not go to them or you'll actually die! Now Go!" Eddie says,"Well Nina Be careful good luck and I hope you & I make it out alive." *Nina's Adventure* Nina walked into the Anubis attic which led to the gatehouse's tank room and Nina saw a mysterious figure which looked like KT & Mara who were arguing Mara says,"Yes I betrayed SIBUNA because of Nina and I'm here to close the portal" Nina yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" ' '*Antechamber* Fabian hears Nina screaming & Fabian yells into the portal "NINA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" ' '*Nina's Adventure* Nina see's the figure of Fabian asking her the question and she says,"Fabian I love you ;) I'll be out soon!" *Eddie's Adventure* Eddie was in the gatehouse he saw a figure of Mara & Patricia Mara tries to kill Patricia (Seriously if Mara did that Patricia would beat Mara up) Eddie yells "NOOOOOOOOOOO PATRICIA DON'T LET MARA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Antechamber* ' '''Patricia & KT heard Eddie screaming KT yelled "EDDIE!" Patricia says,"He said something about Mara killing me!" ' '''*Eddie's Adventure* Eddie's back at the forest where he lost his powers to save the world Eddie yells "Nina!!!!!!!!!!" ' '*Nina's Adventure* Nina's att the forest where the pyramid of ra is and she see's Eddie yelling her name Nina yells "Eddie I'm right here!" Eddie looks at Ninz direction and yells "Nina NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Nina was going through to the pyramid of ra reliving the moment that happened last year for the seniors she was hyptnotized to be a sacrifice! Eddie tried running to Ninz adventure but the a barrier between the 2 different adventures Eddie had to try to break through Ninz portal or else Ninz would have turned to stone Eddie runs through the portal and bounces back since he cannot go through but he tries again and forces himself through the portal saying,"Come on Osirian even though I'm not the osirian anymore but comeeee on *Pushes through Portal*" THE PORTAL BREAKS AND TURNS TO FIRE** Eddie runs to Ninz saying "NINA!!! STOP!!! *WALKS IN FRONT OF NINZ*" Nina snaps out of the hyptnotization saying "E...Eddie?What's Happening?!" Eddie says "I'm reliving the moment come on! *Picks Up Ninz and carries her*"Eddie runs to the gate it's almost time for the portal to close *Antechamber* Fabian says "Patricia it's almost time for the portal to close" Fabian yells in the portal "NINA EDDIE HURRY!!!!!!" *Spirit World* Eddie & Nina run to Delia The Spirit... Nina says," WHO'S THE ISIS????!" Eddie says,"Delia it's almost time!" Delia answers "The Isis is....Joy Mercer and KT Rush they're both combined and those 2 have a cute friendship so me and the other spirits chose KT Rush And Joy Mercer Eddie you need both of them & The Chosen One wait nevermind you'll find out your self now GO THE PORTAL IS ABOUT TO CLOSE!" Eddie and Nina run to the Portal!!!!!! Fabian see's them through the Antechamber only 1 minute left Eddie yells "Nina Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nina yells "I'mRunning come on Eddie!" ''' '''60 Seconds left Eddie picks up Nina and runs with her to the portal Fabian yells "HURRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 15 seconds left! Eddie throws Nina through the portal Nina screams "AAAAAAAHHHH!! Fabian!!!!" *Fabian catches her* Patricia yells "EDDIE COME ON!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Eddie reaches to the portal 2 seconds JOY KT PATRICIA FABIAN AND NINZ YELL "EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddie reaches the portal and tries to jump through Mara appears outta nowhere and tries to close the portal door Patricia grabs Mara and yells "EDDIE!" ' '*Portal Closes* KT says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Then Suddenly the portal opens back and Eddie comes through saying "I'm back :D" KT Patricia and Ninz runs to Eddie and hugs him Fabian asks "Who's the Isis?!" Nina says,"Joy Mercer and KT Rush they were both born 1995 and They're both Isis Joy's The Motherhood part of Isis and KT's the Magic of Isis and I'm the chosen one now we need the Osirian." Joy says,"I'm a half of Isis?!" KT says,"I'm another half of Isis What the heck does that mean?!" Eddie says,"You too have to restore my powers and save someone from dieing." Then Mara breaks out of Patricia's hold and punches Patricia and grabs Joy KT says,"NO!!!"Then KT's hands turn into Magic well something wierd happens KT used Magic against Mara and Mara passes out Fabian yells "Mara!" ''' Nina says,"MARA BETRAYED SIBUNA!" Eddie says,"AND SHE'S GOING TO KILL PATRICIA!" KT says "Joy Are You alright?!" Joy says "Yes Now let's do what we were born to do!" *Cellar* Sibuna forms the Isis Clues and together you get the apperance of Isis in halves of 2 girls KT & Joy. *Forest* KT says,'Well Gramps you wanted me to be Isis and I am I'll Refill your 2nd destiny" Eddie says,"Joy KT you have to save someone from-" Patricia falls out Eddie says "PATRICIA!" Joy uses Nina's Eye Of Horus Locket and KT uses her Moon Key and Nina's uses Caroline Denby's Sun Key Which was meant for Eddie or Joy on Patricia heart which heals Patricia then KT Joy & Nina all say "DEAR OSIRIS WE'RE HERE TO RESTORE YOUR POWERS TO BE POWERFUL AGAIN TO SEE THE LIGHT TO BE POWERFUL!" Jason appears in the forest saying "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddie says "It's over Jason you'll be dead when I have my powers back." KT says "We're gonna let Magic burn with Osiris's power" Joy says,"In the place of rest you will succeed" Nina says,"The lodges heights are hot indeed" KT says,"In the parlour the lines will lead" Now KT Joy & Nina say at the same time "Upstairs Downstairs Outside in Always search to conquer sin High and low in dale and hill Seek ye all to mend all ill There is just one thing you'll need In the parlour the lines will lead The lodges heights are hot indeed In the place of rest you will succeed In the summer house beneath the weeds we shall see what Osiris Needs." Then the moon turned orange and the sky turned white and the clouds turned grey a combination of The Chosen One The Isis's and Osiris and Eddie started flying to the moon Nina says,"EDDIE!" Patricia yells "EDDIE!!" Then Eddie cam back down and zapped a fireball at Jason KT & Joy threw hot boiling water t Jason and the Chosen One Nina used her Eye Of Horus Locket to send Jason to the underworld Patricia sung her lullaby Alfie sung his Lullaby Jerome and Ciara sung the lullaby and Fabian looks in shock Eddie had his powers back saying "YESSSSS I HAVE MY POWERS BACK!" KT Joy Nina Eddie Willow Alfie Patricia and Jerome killed Jason and Sophia was the only one remaining saying "I shall do this again! Pour Down Ra's gold!" Nina says,"NO YOU DON'T! *uses Locket to send Sophia back to the underworld* *Deep Voice* SOPHIA RA YO SHALL BE SENT TO THE UNDERWORLD AND NEVER REST FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK TO THE REAL HUMAN WORLD!" *Anubis House* Sibuna and the other Anubis House Residents Celebrate by throwing a party Eddie has his powers back KT & Joy are revealed to be the Isis and the chosen one is back..Is The Mystery over for these kids? Patricia says "Hey Joy since Isis and Osiris were married...does this mean you'll take Eddie?" Joy says,"OF COURSE NOT!" Patricia asks KT "Will you take Eddie?!" KT says,"No Patricia" Fabina starts again Mara leaves Anubis House Peddie Kisses Jeroy kisses and Walfie kisses it's sad how KT and Ciara have no mates but they'll find love ;) '''THE END Did you like my House of Anubis Isirion Fanfiction? Yes no It was beautiful No It was horrible Category:Blog posts